


He's Not Your Enemy, Maybe

by ININ_D



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ININ_D/pseuds/ININ_D
Summary: 所有人都認為Albus是完美的但Gellert只想找他的碴
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald & Vinda Rosier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

位於英國西部的某處小鎮裡，Gellert Grindelwald以天生不喜歡和別人一樣聞名。從兩歲開始，他就不曾放過任何能表達自我意志的機會，連包屁衣都不願意和其他的寶寶一樣穿粉藍色有小馬的，他最喜歡的一件是黑色，還用水鑽拼了個骷髏。說他反骨也好叛逆也罷，偏偏他的反抗通常都伴隨縝密的觀察與強烈的動機，這有時會非常、非常煩人——沒人能說服他，但他幾乎能說服所有人。

在Gellert的反叛行動上，貫徹得最徹底的就是他對Albus Dumbledore的厭惡。整個社區，不，大概全世界的人都喜歡Albus Dumbledore，Gellert當然不是因為大家喜歡Albus而決定討厭他，他討厭Albus是因為對方身上討人喜歡的完美特質。

Albus總是笑臉迎人，打招呼時永遠真誠，他功課好但不驕傲，每個禮拜一和禮拜四放學分別拯救Longbottom的化學和Weasley的古典文學，要不是他Weasley絕對不可能繼續打球，一個人怎麼能同時擅長化學和古典文學，背後一定有陰謀。即使不那麼擅長運動，但紅獅隊的每場比賽他都會去加油，Gellert看過他帶著一大桶檸檬汁鑽進球隊休息室，即使每次他出現就或多或少會分散啦啦隊員的注意，但球隊的人依然喜歡他，因為他會在對手惡意犯規的時候從觀眾席裡跳起來衝裁判吼，某段他一口氣罵出十一個髒字的影片在臉書上流傳了好一陣子，有人說他把罵人祖宗的話串得像如尼咒語一樣優雅，還說末了那個德文的狗屎非常性感，性感，還真的有人這麼覺得。即使是那陣子，Albus的聲望也沒掉價，如果有人在他面前播放影片，他便會露出略帶靦腆但毫不抱歉的表情，「我真的在後悔了，但如果再來一次我還是會叫水蛇隊下地獄去。」這句話配上他困窘得剛好的臉紅，他幾乎成為民族英雄了。

問題是，Gellert心想，問題是，沒有人可能這麼完美，完美得別無所求。Albus怎可能沒有一點齷齪的思想、沒有一點偏斜的慾念，好像他是個天生的聖人，就算他真的可比甘地好了，甘地還沒有他長得那麼好看呢。

拆穿Albus的假面具是十七年來Gellert堅持得最久的一件事。他雖然極富行動力，但大部分的事情對他來說都過於簡單，沒有長久努力的價值與樂趣，然而這些年來他汲汲營營，還沒能撬開Albus的笑容一絲一毫。

這本不該如此困難，Dumbledore家就在Grindelwald家正對面，幾乎從Gellert有印象以來他們就每天碰面。他們的媽媽總是互相串門子，只因為兒子的年齡相仿就認為他們理當做朋友，從小，媽媽們在起居室聊天時，Albus便被扔進Gellert的房間，「你忙你的，我不會吵你。」Albus朝他微笑，而且說到做到，他真的一點也不吵，安靜得近乎無趣，坐在角落裡看自己帶來的書，連翻頁的聲音都經過壓抑。

Gellert玩膩電腦遊戲後，伸了個大大的懶腰從旋轉椅上轉過來，「我們應該出去做點什麼。」他提議道。

「做點什麼？」Albus從書裡抬起頭來困惑地看他。

Gellert點頭道：「沒錯，這可是暑假，待在家裡太浪費了。」其實他一點也不想和Albus出去，寧可去找Malfoy或Vinda，Malfoy本人很無聊可是他家的電動多到可以開店，Vinda有點頤指氣使但這完全合理，她是全年級最漂亮的女生，而且已經開始長胸部了，Gellert知道在暑假結束前她絕對會讓他摸摸看，但，不會是這個下午——當Dumbledore太太來作客時他和Albus就必須玩在一起裝出要好的樣子。

「你想去哪裡呢？」Albus問道。

Gellert仰起頭晃來晃去，他只是想出門去，最好不需要和Albus進行實質的互動，「游泳。」他宣布道。

Albus困惑地眨眨眼，「不好吧，媽媽不准我們自己去泳池。」

「老天，我們都五年級了。泳池又不危險，只要別讓她們知道就好了。」Gellert聳肩，「你總是這麼乖嗎？」

Albus當然沒有被挑釁到，「我不能太晚回家，傍晚要回去照顧Aberforth。」

「現在出門的話天黑之前一定能回來的。」

最終Albus還是被他說服了，然而看起來更像是無奈地為了哄他才不得不陪著去，這種微妙的差異刺痛著Gellert，讓他更不爽了。

Gellert去年就在夏令營學會了游泳，但Albus必須留在家裡照顧弟弟妹妹，所以他游得不怎麼樣，很不怎麼樣。下潛時Gellert隱約看見水道中段有塊鬆動的磁磚，他心想，照Albus游得那麼坎坷看來，很可能中間就得停下來喘氣，或許應該提醒他？然後又立刻打消了這個念頭，他明明可以一口氣游完一趟，才不想突然停下來，Albus不瞎，他自己會注意到的，不需要多此一舉。

他成功碰到對岸的牆面才站起來，從水中浮出的瞬間岸上哄鬧的聲音刺痛了耳朵，Gellert不耐地轉過頭，發現人群都聚集在磁磚鬆動的那塊區域，亂糟糟地七嘴八舌使他無法聽清究竟發生了什麼事，他翻身上岸繞著泳池邊小跑過去，然後看見Albus被人群團團圍住，他似乎努力說著什麼但聲音被其他人蓋過，他還是掛著長輩最喜愛的那種禮貌微笑，但維持得非常勉強。

「Albus！」Gellert大喊。

人們朝他看過來，Albus露出鬆了口氣的表情，轉頭跟身旁的人說了幾句話，一個胸口掛著救生員口哨的大男生摟著他將他送上岸來。

「謝謝，我沒事。」Albus點了點頭，但從他發顫的語氣聽來並不像是真的沒事。

「別動，讓我看看。」救生員讓他坐在岸邊，一名母親年紀的女士跑去找了條毛巾披在他身上，Gellert不知道該怎麼反應才好，他看見Albus右腳底的那道傷口，從大拇指和食指下方一直延伸到足弓。

救生員把受傷的腳掌輕輕抬起，架在自己的大腿上，他動作的時候Albus一直皺著眉，發出幾道節制的嘶嘶聲。救生員的表情很凝重，可能是想到如果游泳池被告到關門，自己就要失業了，「流太多血了，看不出來傷口有多深，我會送你去醫院，能把置物櫃的鑰匙給我嗎？」

Albus點點頭，把別著鑰匙的手環從手腕上撥下來，他的臉色蒼白，好像光是這點動作都要昏過去，接著他忽然想起似地仰頭看向Gellert，扯出一個非常難看的笑，「能打電話告訴媽媽我會晚點回去嗎？別跟她說我要去醫院，就⋯⋯隨便編個理由，我不想讓她擔心。」

Gellert不確定自己有沒有說好、或者點頭，他覺得全身僵硬只能機械性地跑開，「Gellert！」Albus又喊住他，「Aber在Longbottom太太家，需要有人去接他⋯⋯」

「我會去。」Gellert甚至沒有回頭，一邊答應一邊快速跑走了，隱約聽見Albus正在不斷像每個人保證他沒事，「這真的沒什麼，我有點近視所以沒看清楚⋯⋯我本來就不該在長泳區停下的，真的很抱歉。」

他不懂Albus為什麼要道歉，為什麼Albus會覺得自己有義務安撫那些年紀比他大的人，同時他也不明白，為什麼自己在產生罪惡感的同時又覺得很火大，為什麼這兩種情緒可以並存呢？


	2. Chapter 2

升上七年級後，媽媽就不再強迫他一起往Dumbledore家串門子了。他們被分到不同班級，在學校也很少碰面，有時他出門，會看到Albus在對面院子裡除草，如果他們在街上遇到，他會盡可能在Albus看過來之前便轉開視線。不用再假裝成朋友讓他對Albus的敵意稍稍減淡了一點，直到那年聖誕節前夕。

那時Dumbledore家的小妹剛上小學，Gellert曾聽過母親提起Ariana的健康問題，Dumbledore家似乎疲於醫院奔波，有過幾次，半夜裡他聽到對面傳來汽車發動聲，Dumbledore先生和太太焦急而快速地交談，當他偷偷從窗外看出去，Albus就站在門廊前，雙臂緊緊抱著自己。

每年聖誕，學生會都必須辦慈善捐款活動，那年他們想了一個叫做午餐盒男孩的蠢遊戲，每班推出一個候選人，在聖誕節當天帶著午餐籃上台，台下的人可以自由競標每個男孩，得標的人就能和他的戰利品一起享用午餐，競標賺來的錢全都會捐給育幼院。

Gellert一邊抱怨這是公然物化兒童，一邊以高票當選，隔壁班的代表也毫不意外是Albus Dumbledore。一方面，Gellert覺得這活動很麻煩又不切實際，另一方面，他認為自己的得標額如果低過Albus絕對是個極大恥辱，當時，他並沒有想過這個活動會帶來一些更現實的問題。

直到Albus某天出現在他家院子裡除草。

「他為什麼在這？」他甚至無法裝作沒看到Albus就走進家門。

「因為我們家的院子該除草了，但我兒子懶得像條蟲。」母親基本上沒有回答到他的問題。

「你可以叫我去除草，我又不是不會去。」

Grindelwald太太嘆了口氣沒有回答，一直到晚餐時他才告訴Gellert：「Albus在找打工，他已經整理過Longbottom家的院子，還有Lovegood家。」她給了兒子一個嚴正警示的表情，「他明天還會過來，對人家友善點知道嗎？」

Gellert知道，但並不想照做。

Albus待在前院工作讓他感覺奇怪，打工這件事沒什麼問題，但是待在Gellert的院子裡（嚴格來說是他爸媽的院子），領錢整理花圃，Gellert不認為自己能  
友善看待這件事。

第二天Albus確實出現了。Gellert不情願地在母親的吩咐下帶著果汁走到Albus跟前，Albus抬頭，汗水從他額角一路流下來，然後他接過果汁灌下一大口，

「謝了。」他說。

Gellert在大腦能阻止自己前便衝口而出：「你在這做什麼？」

Albus困惑地眨眼，隨即會過意來，「我想賺點零用錢。」

如果Gellert稍微理智些就會知道自己應該停下來，但是每次和Albus對峙他都會有點過於熱血沸騰，「為什麼？你有什麼想要的東西嗎？」他追問道。

「嗯，我想要的東西很多，不過這不是主要原因。」一如既往，Albus並不會輕易被他挑釁，「是因為午餐盒男孩。」

「什麼？」

「午餐盒男孩，你也有當選不是嗎？我們需要準備一個餐盒讓別人來競標對吧。」

Gellert點點頭，心裡卻想，事實上重點不在於準備「一個餐盒」，而是準備好你自己。

「我不希望我的餐盒太⋯⋯簡單，我不想讓花錢得標的人失望。」Albus聳聳肩。

「他們無論如何都不會失望的。」Gellert油滑地說。

「謝了，你真好。」Albus好像沒聽出他的反諷，又或者他是故意反將Gellert一軍，「不過讓人家吃學生餐廳的麵包恐怕太沒誠意了，我想準備得豐盛一點。」

「你要自己做？」Gellert有點驚訝，這意味著Albus甚至還會下廚嗎？

Albus點點頭，「就做點簡單的東西，我想捲餅應該不錯。」

Albus必須為了這蠢活動打工。Gellert覺得彷彿被自己的幼稚、天真和無聊擊中了，Albus確實總是吃學生餐廳的東西，而且他的盤子一向很空，而不會去搶那些大家都喜歡、當然也比較貴的食物，然而他現在居然要為了這個愚蠢的募款活動打工，Gellert突然覺得很不公平。

「你應該要拒絕的。」他忍不住脫口道。

「為什麼？」Albus則一臉茫然。

「因為⋯⋯因為。」而後Gellert發現自己確實說不出理由，「這活動無聊透頂，我自己也不想參加。」

「不會啊，我覺得這很有意義，其實還滿好玩的。」令人意外的是，Albus聽起來似乎被逗樂了，「你難道不期待被標走嗎？說不定有人願意用一百塊買下你的中午呢。」Albus說完開心地咧嘴大笑，還輕輕搥了Gellert的胳臂，使得他不得不跟著一起笑。他說這話並不顯得下流，但是⋯⋯但就是讓人不舒服。  
隨後Gellert介意了一整個下午，直到吃晚餐時仍然很在意。

最後沒有哪個神經病拿出一百塊標下Gellert，他早就安排好了，Vinda在最後關頭用三十塊買下他的餐盒（贏了Albus兩塊五毛，以一頓午餐來說依然是很荒謬的價錢），畢竟Gellert沒辦法忍受智商低於自己的人整整一頓飯的時間。午餐盒男孩們和得標者被集中到某間互動教室，裡頭擺著大長桌讓學生們可以面對面吃東西。

Albus最終被他們班一個瘋瘋癲癲的女生標走，當他掀開餐盒蓋，那女生看起來都要昏厥了，Gellert湊過去看了一眼，捲餅看起來確實很好吃，Albus另外準備了一個小塑膠盒放巧克力餅，此外還有裝在保溫瓶裡的水果冰茶。Albus從頭到尾都笑臉迎人，當那女生硬抓著他的手說要幫他看手相時也沒有拒絕，她不斷開啟自以為有趣的話題，即使整間教室都充斥著拔高的笑聲，Albus仍試圖有禮地適時插上一兩句。終於，Gellert覺得自己再聽到一次像羊叫的笑聲就會發瘋，他越過Vinda，直直盯住戴著圓眼鏡的女生。

「如果你願意花二十七塊半買下Albus，你是不是該閉嘴聽聽他怎麼說話？」

那女生愣住了，像隻山羊一樣緩慢地把捲餅嚥下去，似乎必須要實際咀嚼才能理解Gellert剛說了什麼，然後她反應了過來，「我很⋯⋯我很抱歉，我吵到你們了嗎？」她瞪大的眼睛透過鏡片變得更大，有點滑稽可笑，而教室裡一片寂靜。

「我⋯⋯我不是，我⋯⋯」

「我不介意，Dorry。」Albus開口，他說得很快，卻完全沒有急迫感，「我認為你的星座分析很有趣，還有塔羅牌⋯⋯或許你願意幫我算算看？我在youtube看過教學影片，不過實在搞不太懂。」他微笑著，直到Dorry一邊吸鼻子一邊抹了抹眼睛。

「我⋯⋯塔羅牌放在我的櫃子裡。」

「那我們一起去拿？」

Dorry點了點頭，跟在Albus身後走出教室。

直到他們的腳步聲從走廊上消失，教室裡才再次恢復交談聲，Vinda剜了他一眼，「Gellert，知道嗎？你很差勁。」

Gellert是最後一個離開教室的。他一邊收拾桌面一邊考慮乾脆就這麼離開學校，他已經沒心情上下午的課了。然而一走出教室，就看到Albus站在門口。

「嘿。」他說。

Gellert在原地愣了三秒鐘，「嘿。」他努力挺起肩膀，「你不是應該在算那什麼愚蠢的塔羅牌？」

「我剛剛得知自己面臨的問題會是長期作戰，而我應該專心聆聽內心的聲音。」

Gellert乾笑了一聲，「我敢打賭他們都是這麼說的。」

「我必須承認，這實在沒什麼驚喜的成分。」

「聽著，不需要連你也來告訴我我是個混蛋，好嗎？」

「我沒這麼想。」Albus看起來真的驚訝，「我確實認為道個歉比較好，不過那也是你自己的決定。」

「噢。」Gellert舔了舔嘴唇，他思考著然後放棄了，「那你來這裡做什麼？」

「我的餐盒還放在教室裡。」

「噢。」

「其實，」Albus頓了頓，似乎在告訴Gellert不需要對這個提議感到壓力，「我還剩下半個捲餅和一些餅乾，願意幫我解決嗎？」

Gellert答應了，出乎意料地心甘情願。


	3. Chapter 3

升上高中後，在學校遇上Albus的機會反而變多了，雖仍然不同班，但Albus會選修進階法語和高級代數根本是天經地義的事情，Gellert還沒有幼稚到為了避開對方而放掉這幾門課。於是他得以稍微修正一下對Albus的觀察結果，紅頭髮的學生會長並非完美無瑕，而是以幾近冷漠的禮貌來對待不順眼的事物，比如，若Gellert遲到後仍然大剌剌穿過教室中間走去平時坐慣的窗邊，那雙藍眼睛便會一路跟著他，嘴角微小地翹起，眼底卻隱含著不贊同，直到Gellert落座時抬頭直視他的眼神，Albus那一閃而過的笑意迅速消失，又低下頭去重新看著課本，幾不可察地搖了搖頭。

然而當Gellert不滿地告訴Vinda，Albus就不會對其他人這樣冷嘲熱諷時，「你是做賊心虛吧。」Vinda只是不屑地翻了翻眼睛。

此時，Gellert正被她押著幫忙做下個月裝飾畢業舞會用的彩球和紙花，他對學生會沒什麼興趣，尤其當學生會長姓Dumbledore的時候，但他沒辦法拒絕Vinda，他是會先試著抵抗一下，但從來也沒有成功過。他們五年級時非常短暫地約會過，可現在就只是對方遇上糟糕調情的擋箭牌而已了。儘管有成打的跟班，對Gellert來說Vinda大概是他唯一看得上眼的⋯⋯或許是朋友吧，Vinda從來不討好他，甚至常常嗆他，至少她的腦子有在轉動。

然而，一想到下個月之後就能進入大學，再也不需要和Albus待在同一個空間，每天聽大家對他盲目崇拜，Gellert忍不住有點飄飄然，反應過來時已經在向Vinda大肆抱怨。

「你們都看不出來他有多虛偽。」

「說得好像你看出來了一樣。」Vinda努了努下巴，示意他把膠水遞過來。

「那都是演出來的，只是為了討別人喜歡。」

「至少他很成功啊。」Vinda酸溜溜地說，「不像某個人。」

Gellert浮誇地大嘆一口氣，「好吧，如果我這麼討人厭，你幹嘛老拖著我做這做那？」

「誰拖著你？明明是你自己沒朋友，我是好心收留。」

「嘁。」

「喂，既然你對Albus這麼瞭若指掌，想辦法說服他來畢業舞會吧。」

「什麼？他不來嗎？」

「不來。雖然沒人規定他非來不可，但他是學生會長，又很有可能當選今年的國王。」Vinda輕輕搖頭，換上比較正經的語氣，「學生會裡每個人都拜託過  
了，但他通通拒絕。」

Gellert還沒聽說過Albus會拒絕任何事。

「為什麼要我去？」

「你不是掌握了他所有骯髒的小祕密嗎？就拜託你隨便找個把柄威脅他吧。」

「我這麼做有什麼好處啊？」

「你成功了，大家都會崇拜你。」好像他還缺崇拜似的，Vinda眨了眨眼，一邊用力扭下黏住了的膠水蓋子，似乎在暗示Gellert如果不照做，這就是他的下場。

對於邀請Albus去舞會，Gellert的計畫如下：在走廊巧遇Albus，問他「畢業舞會你會來吧」，Albus八成會說「抱歉我不打算去」，這樣他就能回「噢那太可惜了」。非常簡單輕鬆自然。

然而現實總會超出計畫，原本他只打算問完了事，卻聽見自己背叛大腦地問了一聲：「為什麼？」

「什麼？」Albus困惑地眨眨眼。

「為什麼不去？」他只好硬著頭皮追問。

「我有其他計畫了。」Albus笑容可掬地給他官方回答。

「所以我在問你什麼計畫啊。」

「不好意思，但我為什麼要告訴你？」Albus的防衛心明顯升起，笑容也變得制式化，似乎只要面對Gellert他就無法自在，他將雙手背到身後，微幅地晃了一下。

Gellert聳聳肩，「因為我很想知道？」

「沒什麼特別的，你不會有興趣。」

「如果我就是有興趣呢？」

出乎意料地，Albus似乎開始感到好玩，小心翼翼恢復了輕鬆的姿態，歪過頭打量起Gellert，然後乾脆地開口，「好吧，陪我去個地方就告訴你。」

「哪裡？」他還想問，但Albus已經爬上樓梯，頭也沒回朝他揮了揮手，「放學在校門口見。」他說。

Gellert從沒載過Albus，聽來小氣，畢竟他就住在對門，卻每天看著Albus走過街口去搭校車。他不是完全沒考慮過，但這概念太奇怪，如果他們一路找不到話題，或Albus嫌棄他的車內熱唱歌單，Gellert在母親若有似無的提議下敷衍著答應過去問問Albus，然而每到隔天他還是眼睜睜看對面那人早早出門，Albus一邊摀著嘴打呵欠一遍朝屋裡喊Aberforth，Gellert看他們兩兄弟消失在街角，五分鐘後才拖拖拉拉地去翻車鑰匙。

他順路去接Vinda的時候會經過校車站，通常他從車窗瞥見Albus時，對方就已經徹底清醒了，塞著耳機不知在聽什麼，偶爾隨著節奏晃兩下，又轉過去和  
Aberforth說話，Aberforth充分展現剛邁入青春期的男生懶得搭理哥哥的模樣，Albus通常不以為意，說沒兩句又回去自己聽歌。

某天早上他沒看見Aber，Albus一個人在車站等車，耳機掛在脖子上，看起來心事重重，一瞬間Gellert確實有種衝動，搖下車窗來問他需不需要順路載一程，但最終他仍然沒有踩實煞車，心想Albus八成也不會答應。

現在Albus就坐在他的副駕駛位，氣氛遠沒有預設的尷尬，學生會長繫上安全帶的時候顯得有些躁動，「怎麼了？」Gellert問他。

「覺得你的車子很不錯。」

Gellert不置可否地輕咬著下唇，「會開車嗎？」

「不。」Albus竟有點靦腆起來，「爸爸沒空帶我出去練車，可能等上大學再說吧。」

「喔。」Gellert不知道還能說些什麼，「聽音樂嗎？」

「好啊。」

「現在要去哪？」

「等等噢。」Albus低頭掏手機，打開地圖點了幾下遞到Gellert面前。市立醫院，Gellert不怎麼驚訝。

「你妹妹？」他一邊轉動方向盤駛出校園一邊狀似不在意地問。

「對，上禮拜又住院了。」Albus也回答得很輕鬆。

「你每天都去看她？」

「我盡量。」Albus這時看著窗外，「她一個人在醫院裡很無聊。」

「她沒有朋友嘛。」說完Gellert就想咬掉自己舌頭。

「她跟醫院的小朋友們處得不錯。」Albus笑了，大概是在笑對方的表情，「不過她比大部分的小孩都大，又都來來去去的，所以還是不太一樣吧，我  
想。」

「嗯。」Gellert不確定這算不算一種尷尬，他確實接不出什麼好話，但Albus也沒有責怪的意思，於是他索性把音樂轉大聲點，看見Albus在副駕駛座裡小小地搖擺起來。

「你也聽1975？」Gellert承認自己不只一點點驚訝。

「聽啊。」Albus似乎覺得這沒什麼，「我喜歡他們讓siri唱歌那首。」

「哇噢。」

Albus被逗笑了，「不然你覺得我都聽什麼？」

「不知道，John Legend之類的吧。」Gellert眼歪嘴斜地聳肩。

這次Albus用力地大笑起來，「這個我也聽啊，還聽Ariana Grande。」他開心得非常真實，車前蓋似乎因笑聲而開始震動。

「哇噢！」Gellert比剛才更浮誇地吁了一口氣，「這個真是沒想到。」

「快，開一首7 rings，我會唱。」

Gellert受不了地翻起白眼，但還是趁紅燈換了歌，Albus一開始還有點拘謹地跟著前奏點頭，結果主歌一開始眼睛就亮了起來，不過他根本沒把歌詞記全，唱得最順的還是那兩句「I want it ， I got it」，他自得其樂地開始敲節奏，還用手肘戳戳Gellert要他跟上。

「我不聽這個。」Gellert無奈地搖頭，又控制不住想笑。

「You like my hair？」Albus用手指捲起自己亂蓬蓬的紅頭髮，「Just bought it。」

「你根本不會唱嘛。」Gellert鼓著嘴巴抱怨起來。

車子在醫院停車場停好時，他們已經一連唱過了Ariana Grande和Lady Gaga，一路往早期的Taylor Swift邁進，Albus壓著Gellert的手不讓他熄火，直到唱完

「I fake a smile so he won't see」。然後他往後一靠，長長舒了一口氣，「你的車真不錯。」他轉頭朝Gellert微笑。

「你把我當James Corden啦。」Gellert沒好氣地說，自己卻也根本停不住笑。

醫院裡散發著過度清潔得幾近病態的氣味，Albus熟門熟路來到兒童病房的樓層，這裡比起其他區域佈置得溫馨一些，牆壁上每隔幾步就貼著病童的畫作，天花板掛滿色紙編成的彩帶，然而在白熾燈照射下全都懨懨的沒什麼活力。Albus和好幾個路過的護士打招呼，轉頭敲了敲走廊前頭的某扇房門，Gellert隔著一步跟在後頭，看Albus一開門就被一個像子彈般噴射過來的小男生撞個滿懷。

「Black！」Albus小聲驚呼，把男孩稍稍從自己肚子上拉開。

「Albus！」小男生深色的頭髮像團鳥窩，笑起來缺兩顆門牙，手上緊抓一架著色得很精彩的紙飛機，「Albus你看我的飛機，我自己做的！」  
Albus小心翼翼接過飛機，用非常華麗的，七歲小孩八成聽不懂的詞藻稱讚了一番，Black就算沒聽懂也得意極了，「我給了Anna一艘喔，我也可以幫你做一艘。」

「太好了，幫我做一艘藍色的好不好？」Albus蹲下來揉揉他的頭髮，「Anna今天還好嗎？」

「Anna今天打針了。」Brian皺皺鼻子，「但她說不會痛。」

Albus點點頭，又和他商量了幾句飛機應該有幾個窗戶，然後起身往病房深處走。Anna的床位邊簾子拉上一半，她半坐半躺著看起來正在打瞌睡，但哥哥的腳步聲一接近便清醒了過來。

「嗨，我的小英雄。」Albus拉過一張折疊椅在床邊坐下，示意Gellert也跟著坐過來。

「哥哥。」Anna暖洋洋地笑起來。

「今天還好嗎？」

「今天是銀質勳章。」她秀了秀手臂上的點滴針管。

Gellert記得她應該已經十歲了，卻瘦小得看起來只有低年級，她的臉很小，和Albus幾乎一樣的藍眼睛幾乎佔去了半張臉，金髮紮成一大束低馬尾側在窄窄的肩膀上。她悄悄打量著跟在後頭的Gellert，露出想笑又不想失禮的表情。

「這是Gellert，住在我們對面的，你記得嗎？」

「是哥哥的朋友嗎？」

Albus側著頭用餘光看了Gellert一眼，「對。」他輕輕說。

「哥哥還沒有帶朋友來過。」這句話是對著Gellert說的，她看起來有點雀躍，「你和哥哥上同個學校嗎？」

Gellert小幅度地點了點頭。

「告訴我哥哥在學校都是什麼樣子好不好？」Anna似乎來了興致。

Gellert也用餘光看看Albus，對方抿著嘴唇，看來對這發展全無頭緒，於是Gellert掏出手機找到了Albus衝水蛇隊大罵十一字訣的影片。整間病房裡的小朋友都被聲音引了過來，Anna笑得幾乎喘不過氣，臉頰兩團紅通通的，Albus躲到了窗邊一面用力嘆氣一面摀住臉，「不能讓他們聽這個！」他徒勞無功地抗議，「Remus才五歲！」

Black抬起頭閃閃發光地問他「腦子裝屎的渾球」是什麼意思時Albus挫敗地吼了起來，Gellert得意極了，偷偷向Anna保證一定會把影片傳給她。

一直到天黑了，Anna吃過藥他們才準備離開，妹妹昏昏欲睡地朝他們揮揮手，Albus則去找醫生談話了。Gellert站在走廊上滑手機，一抬頭便和某個方才Albus打過招呼的護士對上眼。

棕色頭髮的護士看起來差不多是能當他們母親的年紀，她友善地朝這邊點了點頭，「嗨。你是Albus的朋友？」

一天之內就被這麼問了兩次。

「嗯。」Gellert謹慎地點點頭，小聲補上一句，「算是吧。」

「那孩子很溫柔，只要Anna住院就幾乎每天來看她。」護士頓了頓，「有時候會讓人擔心他有沒有自己的生活。」

Gellert把手機塞進褲子口袋，下意識搓起手，「還可以吧，他人緣很好。」

「我猜也是。」她微笑時臉頰圓圓地鼓起，眼角擠出疲憊而和藹的細紋，「但你們這年紀的孩子應該更瘋一點，Albus太安靜了。」

「他瘋起來才可怕呢。」Gellert扯扯嘴角，把手機掏出來再一次獻寶似地找到了那個影片。

Albus從廁所出來時他正把手機藏好，「你們在幹嘛？」Albus狐疑地掃視他們。

「沒什麼，只是在跟你的朋友閒聊。」護士答得快速又自然。

Albus不太相信地瞥了他們一眼，Gellert忍不住注意當他聽見朋友這詞的反應，但他臉上沒什麼波動，只是淡淡點頭，「走吧。」


	4. Chapter 4

4.

回程Albus比剛才安靜許多，歪著頭斜斜靠在車窗上，正以為他睡著了又忽然開口，「Anna今年的生日大概要在醫院過了。」Gellert一時沒反應過來，但Albus小聲卻急促地說了下去，似乎不一口氣說完就會失去力氣，「我們本來希望能讓她在開刀前回家一趟，不過醫生說最好別抱什麼希望，所以我們要在醫院慶生了。」

Gellert懂了，「生日跟舞會同一天？」

Albus大概在點頭，但腦袋靠著車窗隨引擎一起震動，使Gellert沒辦法看清楚。

「為什麼不改天？」

「嗯？」

「你不是學生會長嗎？舞會改一天就好啦。」

「才沒那麼簡單呢。」Albus噗嗤一聲，「日期都是老師訂的，我們只負責籌辦。我們是免費勞工，很卑微的。」

「嘁。」

Gellert往前傾，半趴在方向盤上，伸手想開點音樂最終又收了回來，「這不太公平吧。」他嘟噥道，深知這說法任性又偏頗，而且有些事情本就無關公平，但他忍不住。

「別這麼說。」

「我是不知道你怎麼想，但我覺得很奇怪，真的很怪。」綠燈亮了，他有點過於急躁地踩下油門，「你才十七歲，應該要有自己的生活。」

Albus乾笑了一聲，「你多老啊？」

「我他媽的十七歲，我想我過得很名符其實。」他拍了一下方向盤，同時困惑於自己的怒氣。

Albus安靜了一會兒，然後又疲憊地開口道：「我知道。我十七，不是七十。」

「你覺得我頭腦簡單，我覺得你他媽想得太多了。」

「有時候就是必須多想一點。」Albus說得小心翼翼，彷彿在提醒對方，自己並沒有激怒他的意思，Gellert當然清楚，自己就是沒來由地感覺無法接受。

「你應該擁有自己的生活。」Gellert又說了一次，現在他開始覺得這像在無理取鬧了，與此同時卻又認為自己其實有資格發脾氣。

「我有自己的生活，這就是我的生活。」

「不，這是你妹的生活，你爸媽的生活。畢業舞會欸，Albus。」

「舞會，同時也是我妹的生日，好嗎？」

「不，」Gellert用力搖頭，「你妹每年都會生日一次，你這輩子會高中畢業幾次啊？說真的兩次對你來說難度太高了吧！」

沒想到的是Albus被逗笑了，完全不是他的本意，他先是發出嗆到一般的咳嗽然後猛烈大笑起來，甚至笑出眼淚，「一次就夠了，謝謝。」

Gellert瞪他，直到他平復下來。

Albus擦了擦眼角，深吸一口氣，「Anna不會生日很多次，不會像我們這麼多次。」他嘴角還翹著，聲音卻很沈穩，說著好像再自然不過的一件事，一件他每天都在練習接受的事，Gellert會說他看起來就像麻痺了。

「她每次生日都像是，像是奇蹟。」他將雙手疊在一起，交互摩挲著，「她很勇敢，爸媽也是，Aber也⋯⋯他和Anna很要好，他用自己的方式在接受這件事。但我。」深吸一口氣，Albus的胸膛微微鼓起，又緩慢地塌下去，他重複了好幾次，Gellert等著。「但我⋯⋯我也不知道。我其實不知道自己還能堅持幾次，有時候我很確定總有一天會好起來，可是有的時候，大部分的時候。」他又說了一次我也不知道，然後抬頭看向Gellert，藍眼睛裡風雨欲來，那樣的顏色完全不屬於十七歲。

他呼吸得太用力了，似乎會壓破所有的肺泡，「大部分時候，我只希望這一切趕快結束，用什麼方式都好。」

Gellert一言不發，Albus大概也沒有期待他答話。他衝動地想告訴他一切都會變好，但這太蒼白太飄渺太不負責任，甚至連憑空的承諾都算不上。他無法保證任何事，也沒有資格這麼做。

總算回到家門口，這趟路程彷彿被無限延伸到令人難以忍受的地步，然而真的抵達了，他們卻又磨蹭著好像不急著下車了。

「抱歉。」Albus手搭上車門時說道。

Gellert搖了搖頭。

「剛才說的你能當做沒聽過嗎？」

不可能，Gellert心想。但他說的是，好，我會的。

Albus便打開車門離開了。

車門關上的碰響甚至是有象徵意的，那些太過現實的衝撞好像也隨著這一聲被關進車廂裡。Albus小跑著上了門廊，留Gellert在車子裡獨自生悶氣，而且他根本不知道自己為何生氣，即使Albus沒有做錯任何事，他仍然感到被冒犯，Albus說了那些關於家人的事情，他說的時候幾乎是無助的語氣，然後他又謹慎有禮地請求Gellert遺忘，這一切都讓人不舒服，古怪的、炙熱的憤怒壓住他的脾胃，就算努力乾嘔也沒辦法吐出來。

然後這憋屈的憤怒在第二天徹底爆發了。

午餐的時候他聽見附近桌有人提到Albus這個名字，這很常見，但緊接在後面的某個本地大學的名字令他僵硬起來，他停下動作認真偷聽，確定了這就是Albus會去的學校。在這之前他想都沒想過，像Albus這樣的學生當然會到都市的頂尖大學去拿走每一期獎學金，終有一天全英國的人都會愛上他，然後再被女王召見。讓他留在這個說繁華不繁華、說鄉下不鄉下的地方才很可笑，但一瞬間又突然都合理了，因為他是個該死的甘地還德蕾莎修女什麼的，所以會選擇留在這裡確保每個家人都受到妥善的照顧。

這根本不公平。

Gellert一定是衝了過去，他聽見Vinda在後頭驚訝地喊他的名字，他衝到談論Albus的那桌前，認出其中幾個人和Albus確實走得很近，於是他抓住其中一個  
瘦小男生的衣領，「你剛才說，Albus Dumbeldore不會到倫敦去念大學。」

那男生哆哆嗦嗦地說不出話，他又問了一次。

另一個黑頭髮的女生阻止了他，「對。」她困惑但不失冷靜地說，「他會留在這裡。」

「你確定是Albus？不是Aberforth那蠢貨？」

「別這麼說別人。」黑髮女學生皺起眉頭。

Gellert沒好氣地催促她回答。

「對，我很確定，Aberforth才高二，而Albus根本沒有報倫敦的大學啊。」

他喃喃地說了一些這不合理、一點也不公平之類的話，也可能遠超過自言自語的音量，因為整個餐廳的學生現在都一臉奇怪地看著他，Vinda還站在原地，似乎認為他已經瘋了。Gellert完全不在乎，他衝出餐廳，想著要去找Albus問清楚，然後終於在法語教室找到了他。

Albus正在跟幾個低年級的學生閒聊，看見Gellert衝進來驚訝地瞪大了嘴巴，原想打招呼的手在發現Gellert震怒的表情後便收了下來。

「你為什麼要留在這裡！」他大吼。

「不好意思？」

「不是這裡，該死，我不是說這個這裡。」他用力跺了一下腳，「我是說大學。你為什麼不去都市念大學？」

Albus滿臉震驚，「我為什麼要到都市去？」

「因為，」Gellert嚥了口口水，「因為你留在這種地方簡直是浪費。」

「什麼叫這種地方，Gellert？」於是他的火氣也上來了，教室外頭開始有人聚集，而Albus並沒有費心降低音量。  
Gellert瞪著他。

「什麼叫這種地方。」這次不是疑問句，他的聲線變得沈穩了一些，他總是能做到，在任何情況下控制好情緒，即使如此他的眼睛裡仍然怒火中燒，「這可是我們長大的地方。」

「這就是你的問題所在。」Gellert說。

「什麼？」

「家鄉又怎樣，應該不需要我來告訴你，這裡最好的大學比你的分數低了多少？」

「你怎麼會知道我的分數？」Albus狐疑地皺眉，隨即又察覺這問題一點也不重要，「不，重點是，這跟成績沒關係。」

「當然有關係。」

「不全是！」

一時間他們全都安靜了，旁觀的學生也都屏住了呼吸，但氣氛沒有跟著冷卻下來，顯然是在醞釀著下一波沸騰。

Albus是那個率先試圖深呼吸幾次的人，「我知道你申請上劍橋了，恭喜你，好嗎？」而Gellert的嘴唇仍然是緊緊抿住的一條直線。

「那裡會很適合你，真的。我知道你對這個小鎮總是不太滿意⋯⋯對，我知道，到了劍橋就會有很多聰明的人圍繞著你，希望你別再這麼憤世嫉俗了好嗎？」

「現在討論的不是我。」Gellert從牙縫擠出這句話。

「我甚至不知道我們在討論什麼。」Albus疲憊而惱怒，「你為什麼突然想干涉我念哪所大學？」

「我不知道。我他媽的也不知道，滿意嗎？」

Albus無法置信地瞪他，「你因為自己都不知道的原因跑來找我碴？你、你到底⋯⋯到底有什麼毛病啊？」

「我才想問你有什麼毛病！留在這裡對你有什麼好處？」

「這是我的家，我的家人都在這裡！剛剛說過了。」

「我問的是這對你有什麼好處！你！」Gellert的手指幾乎要戳到對方胸膛上，「為自己著想一次會要你的命嗎？你是不是都沒想過，像你這樣的人如果一輩子待在這裡會是多可怕的事情，你會瘋掉的。」

「不，我不會。看起來快瘋掉的人是你。」

「對！因為我一想到你假惺惺地自以為悲劇主角就噁心得快瘋了。」

Albus整張臉都漲紅了，幾乎和他的頭髮一樣紅，而且狂亂，「你他媽的收回那句話。」

「我根本沒有說錯。」Gellert在課桌間朝著他叫陣，「你就是裝得一副犧牲奉獻的樣子，卻偷偷希望Arianna快點死掉。如果你肯對自己稍微誠實一點，你就會知道自己其實想要⋯⋯」

世界忽然翻了過來。

Gellert好像沒聽到任何聲音，也沒感受到疼痛，他不覺得自己有閉上眼睛，卻過了好幾秒才看到那張放大的、怒不可遏的臉，「我沒有那麼說。」Albus騎在他身上，高高舉起的拳頭發著抖。

「你沒那麼說，但你就是那個意思。」

於是第二顆拳頭也落了下來。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

平心而論，Albus算是手下留情了。Gellert的鼻子熱辣辣的，疼痛從臉中央往頭顱擴散，給人種電流啪滋啪滋響過一路的錯覺。Vinda幫他要了點冰塊，然後毫不同情地直接砸到他臉上，絕對造成了第二次傷害。

「他真該把你的鼻子打斷。」她說。Gellert沒有反駁，他自己也是這麼想的。

「這會有影響嗎？」他指得是Albus現在正被校長約談，雖然他沒被打到半身不髓，但畢業前一個月惹事總是有風險。

「問你啊。」Vinda沒好氣地說。她嘆了口氣，露出「有你這種朋友真是屈辱」的表情，但還是在Gellert身邊坐了下來，幫他檢查鼻血止住沒，「Albus平常就是個乖寶寶，再說這件事百分之九十九點九都是你的錯。」

「我知道。」

「所以他不會有事的。」Vinda拍了拍，力道更接近於揍。

Albus從校長室出來後一次也沒對上他的眼睛，他低著頭疾步走過，只在經過Gellert身邊時丟下一句「換你了」，便消失在走廊另一端。

從他們一開始爭執就有學生拿起手機錄影，所以校長基本上釐清了所有情況，他一臉嚴肅地要Gellert坐下，嘮嘮叨叨告訴他做人的道理，Gellert沒太認真聽，但這也是他第一次沒在長輩訓話的時候擺出一張桀敖不馴的表情。

最後校長以Gellert必須道歉結束了訓話。他點點頭，「那Albus呢？」他忍不住問。

校長大概誤會了他的意思，回答時有點不可理喻的味道，「停學三天。」

Gellert找不到道歉的時機。當然他隨時都可以走到對面敲敲Dumbledore家的門，拜自己所賜Albus現在整天都會待在家裡了，但當任何時間都是選項，同時就意味著沒有選項。他想過放學時直接從車裡走下來，想過晚餐前帶著烤好的派上門，想過明天一大早再去找顆小石子丟Albus二樓的窗戶，每個選項看起來都有瑕疵，他要怎麼舉重若輕地說「嘿，聽著兄弟，我非常抱歉好嗎？我說了很混蛋的話，你妹就是個天使，她應該長命百歲」，事實上他認為Albus應該恨自己一輩子——他希望不會這樣，可一點把握都沒有。然而，某種程度上，心裡很小的一部份讓他覺得Albus也該多少負一點責任，如果他多為自己爭  
取一點，如果他不是總把別人的需求放在自己前面，Gellert根本不需要生氣，「你從頭到尾都沒資格生氣。」Vinda很理智地告訴他。

「對啦，對啦。我知道。」Gellert擺擺手，知道歸知道，他心想。

「所以你到底為什麼生氣？說到底，Albus Dumbledore和他家人怎麼相處關你什麼事？」

Gellert無法回答，確實不關他什麼事。

結果時間就在他反反覆覆的自責和怨懟之間過去了，到了Albus停學的第三天，當他把車子駛入家門前的車道就看見對方雙手抱胸地站在門口，他一下車Albus就走了過來。

「嗨。」Albus歪了歪頭，紅髮亂蓬蓬地，穿著很明顯是汰舊成居家服的褪色Ｔ恤，看上去懨懨的。

「喔，噢，嗨。」Gellert有點不知所措地扶著車門。

「抱歉，我不該揍你的。你的鼻子還好嗎？」

Gellert愣在原地，為什麼Albus就是有辦法泰然處之，為什麼他糾結了三天三夜Albus卻能這樣毫不在乎地就道歉？甚至他並不是那個該道歉的人。

「呃，我想是沒事了。」Gellert下意識刮了一下鼻頭，「你看，它還在。」

Albus快速地扯了扯嘴角，「那就好。」他說著就轉身要回家去。

「嘿，等等。」

Albus停了下來，困惑且稍微不耐地看著他。

「我、呃，我也很抱歉。」Gellert深吸一口氣，「我那麼說實在很⋯⋯很不友善。」

「沒關係，我不介意。」Albus聳了聳肩，「我是說，我當然很氣你說的那些話，而且Aber也知道了，他現在完全不跟我說話。但我知道你討厭我，所以沒關係，我接受。」

「我、什麼？」

「我們不是朋友，你也沒義務對我友善。」他挑起一邊眉毛，說得理所當然。

Gellert試圖否認。我並不討厭你，他想，我只是、只是不像其他人一樣認為你理當完美，我認為他們欣賞的是你營造的假象，他們都不了解你，不像我這麼了解你。然後他張開了嘴卻發不出聲音，因為他確實從來都表現得彷彿恨透了Albus，連自己也一直這麼以為。

「如果沒什麼事我要先走了。」

「不，不⋯⋯等等。」

「你真的不需要對我解釋什麼。」Albus嘆了一口氣，他的耐心要用盡了。

「我不了解你。」然後Gellert冒出了一句牛頭不對馬嘴的話。

從表情看來Albus更加不滿了，卻停下了往回走的腳步，似乎願意給Gellert一句話解釋清楚的機會，於是他趕緊說了下去。「沒有人了解你，我大概比他們再了解一些，但我也不是真的完全了解你。」

「沒有人能完全了解別人，有時候我們連自己都不懂。」

「但我知道你不是他們想的那種人。」Gellert抓著頭髮，「你不是⋯⋯對，你很和藹可親，你能跟所有人做朋友，你他媽還充滿犧牲奉獻的精神，但那不是真正的你，不是你真的想成為的樣子。」

「你在影射我很虛偽？」

對，但也不對。

「我會說你在自我保護。」Gellert捏緊拳頭，現下可全是臨場發揮，但他越說便越覺得自己是對的，「你需要讓大家都覺得你是好人，你對所有人都有所隱瞞，也不信任他們，因為你愧疚於追求那些你真正想要的東西。」

Albus好像很震驚，或者被重重冒犯了，他的表情彷彿被格式化過，Gellert無法判讀。最後他僵硬地開口：「就算真的被你說中了，這跟你有什麼關係嗎？」

這下Gellert真的無話可說，「我想沒什麼關係吧。」

「所以你就只是想找我麻煩？」結果Albus反而笑起來，但也很可能是被氣笑的。

「不，也不是那樣。」煩躁讓Gellert快把頭髮抓禿了。

「那是？」

「我不知道，我也不知道，可以嗎？我只是看你維持那副好好先生的樣子就覺得累斃了。」他幾乎是吼了出來，而Albus現在連眼睛都閃閃發光地笑著。

「你真的非常奇怪，Gellert Grindelwald。」

「你快把我逼瘋了。」Gellert咕噥著。

Albus又一個人笑了一會兒，然後換上一副比較正經的口吻，「大概給你說對了，我並不是那種完美的人，而且我也沒什麼犧牲奉獻的精神。」他頓了頓，

「其實就只是情勢不得不如此而已。」

「情勢不得不如此？」Gellert咀嚼了一下，然後半妥協地接受了。情勢不得不如此。

「滿意了？」

「我猜我也沒什麼資格比手畫腳。」

「是啊。」Albus撂了一把瀏海。「那我要回去了，我要在Aber回來前準備晚餐。」

「即使他不肯跟你說話？」

「對啊，即使他不肯跟我說話。」

Gellert目送他仍然雙手抱胸地走回自家玄關，闔上門前他轉回過身，目光對上了愣愣站著的Gellert，「謝謝你。」他忽然想到似地開口。

「為什麼？」

「揍了你讓我輕鬆多了。」Albus眨了眨右眼。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天Albus終於回來上學了。學生們似乎不太確定怎麼面對學生會長暴走，不過Albus一如往常地道早，大家也心無罣礙地回歸日常。Gellert在對方經過時試著抬起手，Albus心情不錯地回應了他。

和Albus打招呼的感覺其實滿好的，Gellert默默承認。

雖然Gellert並沒有任何多餘的期待，然而互相道歉以後，他們之間確實沒發展什麼突破性的友誼，倒是Vinda又重新想起曾交派Gellert的任務，「我是叫你去說服他參加舞會，結果你跑去害人家停學三天。」現在每碰到Gellert一次她就會忍不住抱怨。

「你想要的話，我可以把他打暈了運過來。」Gellert沒好氣地回嘴。

「你還有臉開玩笑。」

他不完全是在開玩笑。

舉辦舞會的日子只上半天課，下午就留給學生會成員們做最後一次確認，以及衝回家洗澡噴古龍水，女生則要想辦法擠進窄窄的禮服再把頭髮挽成Rapunzel。Gellert沒有提早回家，反而和學生會一起留在體育館裡，直到最終準備快結束才跟著出去。他聽見Vinda又問了一次Albus是不是真的不能來，他滿臉抱歉搖了搖頭，一面快步離開，Gellert在出校門前攔住了他。

「我送你去。」他說。

「什麼？」

「你要去醫院對吧？我送你過去。」

「不用麻煩了。」眼看Albus又要邁步，Gellert伸手拉住他。

「坐公車很浪費時間，我送你。」

「這樣你會趕不上舞會。」

Gellert只是聳肩。

Albus盯著他看了會兒，「好吧。」他點頭道。

下車前Albus似乎醞釀著說點什麼，猶豫了那麼一瞬還是直接開門下車，只是在醫院門口又折了回來，他叩了叩駕駛座的車窗，「你要進來嗎？」

「我？」

「Anna很喜歡你。」Albus咬住嘴唇，隨即移開視線，「算了，這不是個好主意。抱歉，當我沒說吧。」

「不，等等。」Gellert趕忙熄火下車，「我去。」

「真的？」Albus狐疑地皺眉，好像剛剛提議的人不是他似的。

「不過我沒帶禮物就是了。」

Albus笑了，Gellert忽然發現這熟悉的笑容已經好幾天沒有看到。

「沒問題，反正爸媽會把禮物堆到溢出來。」

Gellert很難相信自己不會是不速之客，但Dumbledore夫婦驚訝中帶欣慰地迎了上來，除了Aberforthe仍用嫌棄的眼神打量他——但是隨便他，Gellert也從來都看他不順眼，他算是滿受歡迎的。病房裡的小孩幾乎都圍到了Anna身邊唱生日快樂，Gellert認出了幾個上次的熟面孔，他們都記得他，對著他大吼大叫，「不要嚇壞Gellert哥哥好嗎，他很嬌貴的。」Albus邊開玩笑邊把兩個試圖爬上Gellert的小孩扒下來，Gellert朝他們擠擠鼻子扮了一個能角逐面部肌肉奧運的鬼臉，小鬼們嘻嘻哈哈地笑倒在床上。

趁切蛋糕的時候，Albus忽然湊近他，「千萬不要拿上次那影片給我爸媽看，知道嗎？」他說得很急，語氣裡帶著如果你敢這麼做我會拿蛋糕刀摩擦你脖子的覺悟，但氣息軟軟地吹到Gellert耳朵上，讓他忍不住笑起來。

「我會看情況。」他煞有介事地說。

「你必須保證。」Albus給他吃了一記很有誠意的拐子。

十一歲小孩的生日派對超乎預期地有趣，Gellert甚至不覺得自己十一歲時的派對有這麼好玩，也或許因為Anna對每份禮物都會發出真誠的驚嘆，每個人都興奮而滿足，甚至Aberforth也笑個不停，Gellert從來不記得有看這囂張的小孩笑過。Albus的禮物被留到了最後，它的體積最大，被剛好卡在角落裡，他小心翼翼地搬了出來放在床沿，雙手扶著讓Anna可以自己拆包裝紙。

Anna不像一般的小孩那樣急迫地拆開，而是一點一點把膠帶摳掉，所以她花了很長的時間把包裝紙整張褪下來，但期間沒有人多說一句話，屏息等著她的細工，終於包裝紙下的瓦愣紙盒露了出來，紙盒上印著一個天文望遠鏡的圖案。

Anna的嘴巴張得大大的，然後保持著嘴巴大張的表情抬頭看向Albus，「我說過我們家的閣樓可以看星星。」Albus柔軟地微笑著，「我再教你怎麼用。」

Anna用力點了點頭，傾向前給哥哥一個緊得發燙的擁抱。

派對在兒童病房熄燈前結束了，Gellert陪著Albus把掛滿床頭的彩帶收下來，Albus一直暗示他再不去參加舞會就來不及，但Gellert假裝沒看到。

「那東西不會很貴嗎？」走回停車場時他問道。

「你以為我從十二歲開始幫Longbottom整理草坪是為了什麼？」Albus挑起眉毛擺出囂張的表情。

Gellert笑了一下，「我也有東西要給你。」他從後座把東西挖出來，扔給滿臉不解的Albus。Albus捧著那扁扁的長方形塑膠盒，粉白漸層的乾燥芍藥和滿天星交錯紮成，靜靜躺在盒子裡。

「這是什麼？」也不是真的需要問，Albus只是不明白自己為什麼需要一朵胸花，或者他覺得這完全不合理。

能做出一件完全出乎對方意料的事畢竟讓Gellert很有成就感，「快戴上，那後面有別針。」接著他又從車裡撈出一個稍大的盒子，做得像一個小小的雪球，擺了副浮誇得多的腕花，也是淡粉芍藥和綠葉小花的組合，「他們只肯成對賣，就是不讓我一次買兩副胸花。」他邊說邊打開盒蓋，將花別到自己手腕上，然後斜斜看向Albus，「你到底戴不戴？你要讓我一個人孤零零地去舞會嗎？」

「我們現在過去舞會就結束了。」

「要看是誰開車。」Gellert狂妄地說。

然後多少有點出乎意料地，Albus沒有阻止他直接加到最高限速（在他稍微超過一些的時候也沒有），而是按下窗戶，再把音樂開到了最大，探出頭去發瘋般嚎起來，間雜著大笑以及喝到風後的咳嗽，於是他又把嘴噘起來發出嗚嗚的歡呼。Gellert隨即跟上，一邊隨著節奏敲打方向盤，抓緊空擋快速轉頭過去，看見Albus也剛好望過來，風把頭髮豎高又吹亂，亂糟糟蓋在臉上，他似乎還吃到了一搓，「你確定我這樣能去舞會？」他的聲音微微沙啞而亢奮。

「你看起來很完美。」

Albus又笑了，志得意滿像頭雄赳赳的小獅子。

他們趕進體育館時，舞會已經到了後半高潮，Gellert看見學生會成員已經在舞台上準備宣布舞會國王王后，於是他想也沒想便大喊一聲，即使此生已經習慣再多目光，當全校三年級生一起轉過頭來而他正緊緊抓著Albus的手臂時，Gellert仍感覺臉頰脖子有點發熱。

大家看著他們，等待Gellert發話，「我把你們的國王帶來了。」他說。

於是全校放聲歡呼，學生會的好幾個成員甚至哭了，他們像是抬搖滾巨星那樣把Albus弄上了台，他先是有些窘迫接著便任命被擺弄，Vinda把那頂浮誇地好笑、比起王冠恐怕更像廚師帽的東西推上他腦袋，高高的皇冠由於Albus止不住笑，顫巍巍地反射著舞台燈光。

沒有人在乎他只穿著普通的T恤，被選為皇后的女孩開心地和他跳了一隻慢舞，Vinda也跳了一隻，然後DJ重新下快歌，Albus把皇冠留在舞台上，興高采烈衝進人群裡。Gellert曾經想過既然他是個不懂玩樂只會裝乖、徹頭徹尾的書呆子，跳起舞來肯定笨拙又尷尬，然而他跳得很好看，擺臀時完全樂在其中，高舉雙手的模樣自信而狂熱。Gellert只是一心想著加入他，努力擠過重重人群來到舞池中央，從後面靠近他，雙手順著褲腿縫線摸下，Albus先是吃了一驚，然後轉過頭來在震耳欲聾的音樂裡喊出他的名字，那雙藍眼睛裡有旋轉彩球的七種彩燈，快速迷幻地變換著顏色。

「不和你的女伴跳一曲嗎？」Gellert晃了晃左手的腕花。

Albus點頭，「等等我。」跑到舞台邊和DJ耳語了幾句，於是一曲告終之後又變回慢歌，Albus帶著笑跺回Gellert身邊，「我有榮譽邀請您共舞嗎？」

Gellert沒等他真的問完就湊了上去，輕輕扣住他的腰，一面感覺Albus的手也游移著找到了自己的腰，穩穩搭上去。他們隨著節奏緩慢靠近，再近一點，近一些，現在能看見Albus鼻子和臉頰上小小的雀斑，眼角有太常笑而堆積的細紋，他又笑了，只是這次垂下目光，睫毛好像光柵，或許他正好能看見Gellert忍不住吞嚥而滾動的喉結。

「謝謝你。」他們幾乎能蹭到對方鼻頭，因此他聽得見Albus近乎低喃的道謝，「我玩得很開心。」

「你應該常常來，你很適合這種地方。」Gellert脫口而出。

「不了，高中畢業兩次對我來說可是很困難的。」Albus朝他眨眨右眼，他先是愣了會兒，然後跟著大笑出聲。

「我是指舞會、派對，這類的。」Gellert又把他摟得更緊一點，「上大學的派對還會更棒，有酒精的那種。」

「再看看吧。」

「就算是這裡的大學也會有很多派對的，不要小看大學生。」他忍不住說。

Albus輕輕嘆了一口氣，但並不是氣惱的那種，「謝謝你。」他又說了一次，「我一直覺得你很討人厭，結果一下子就欠了你好多。」

「你覺得我很討厭？」Gellert有點僵硬，好像血液忽然打不上四肢。

「當然了，這種感覺是雙向的，謝謝不客氣。」

Gellert乾笑了一聲，「給你個機會發洩一下，錯過不再。」

Albus沈默了許久，接著又嘆了口氣，較剛才還更柔和一些，「我總覺得你討厭我，但我不知道為什麼⋯⋯還記得小時候我常常到你家去，你也常來嗎？」

Gellert點頭。

「你從來不問我要不要一起玩，我、呃，我以前不太擅長找別人玩，我有點跟不上大家的話題。」

Gellert可不記得Albus有這樣的階段，「這跟我的記憶有出入，」他挑眉，「我們的舞會國王從小就人見人愛。」

「不完全是那樣，而且大家找我玩很大一部分是因為我會借作業給他們抄，當然我現在不這麼做了啦。」

「我沒找你抄過。」

「對，你沒有。」Albus絕對臉紅了，Gellert肯定沒看錯，「但你也不會找我玩。你家明明有⋯⋯好吧，有陣子大家都在瘋俠盜獵車手對吧，我記得你家有。」

Gellert不可思議地看著他，「你是說，因為我沒問你要不要玩電動，你就記恨到現在。」

他似乎很想辯駁，但最後只是快速吐了一聲「對啦」，就死死抿住了嘴唇。

「但你也沒說過你想玩啊，你每次來，就坐在那裡看自己的書。」

Albus怨懟地小聲說：「你是主人，你應該主動問我。」

「但我到你家的時候，你也從來沒問過我要不要一起玩？」

「我家就只有書啊！」Albus忍不住提高音量，然後又萎靡下來，「還有Anna的娃娃什麼的。」

Gellert忍不住笑了，「你早點問我，我會陪你玩肯尼的。」

「沒有肯尼，只有芭比。」Albus恨恨地說，看起來正在預謀踩對方的腳，「Anna的芭比都跟芭比玩親親。」

Gellert忍不住放聲大笑，隔壁一對幾乎要開始伸舌頭的情侶古怪地瞪向他們，一邊試圖把他們擠出舞池，終於Albus也跟著笑了，「天哪好蠢。」他一邊說一邊把頭靠到Gellert肩上，做得太過自然讓Gellert再一次覺得呼吸有點困難。

「其實現在想想，我大概不是真的討厭你。」Albus的聲音悶悶的，像是直接從他靠著的那邊肩膀一路往下傳到心臟的位置，「我討厭的大概是，被你討厭了的那種感覺。」

「我不討厭你。」Gellert反駁的聲音比想像中還尖銳一點，「大概也不是真的討厭。」

Albus抬起頭來，讓他們能在互相的眼中看見自己的倒影，然後又一起笑了，這天他們已經不知笑了多少次，甚至有點傻，「天哪好蠢。」他們說。

「你還常常用那種詭異的眼神盯著我看，好像想把我射穿一個洞。」

「因為我覺得你戴了一堆假面具，志在揭發你骯髒的小秘密。」Gellert撇嘴道。

「我不太相信，」Albus皺眉，「我常常覺得你在盯著我的屁股。」

Gellert煞有介事點頭道：「那個可能也順便看了。」

頓了頓，Albus又換上一副比較認真的口吻說：「其實我真的沒有刻意隱瞞什麼，不習慣凡事都告訴別人，也不能說就都是秘密吧。」

「我想我沒辦法反駁。」

「反正你也差不多把我看透了？」

Gellert得意地捏了捏他的腰。

「還有一件事。」

「什麼？」

「這原本是一個我打算帶到墳墓裡的秘密。」

「你還很年輕呢，有資格反悔。」

Albus輕輕收緊了正環著對方的手，「我想吻你。」他輕聲說。

冬天

聖誕假期的車站擠得水泄不通，Gellert艱難地推著兩口大箱在人群裡緩慢前進——其實他沒多少行李，但若箱子不夠大就沒辦法把母親發瘋起來準備的食物和毛衣都扛回去。Gellert一邊在人潮裡載浮載沉，一邊努力尋找那頭顯眼的紅髮，終於看見Albus在車站口跳上跳下地朝他揮手。

Albus的頭髮好像又變長一點，說不定都能綁起來了，他今天戴了眼鏡，金色細框，半月型的鏡片，Gellert遠遠就看出來了。

「好久不見。」Albus整個人裹在腫腫的羽絨衣裡，反而顯得他的臉很小，他勉為其難地從口袋抽出一隻手，接過Gellert的其中一口箱子。

「是啊。」Gellert用空下來的那隻手摟住他，Albus的耳尖微微泛紅，但沒有推開他。

「眼鏡很好看。」

「喔？這個啊。」Albus翹起嘴角，臉還是紅通通的，「因為今天要開車。」

Albus帶著他橫越停車場，Gellert看見自己的車後，之前遲遲沒感覺的思鄉之情才忽然冒出來。上大學後他把車子讓給Albus開了，畢竟Albus每天去學校也得開車，他假裝在意地對著微微凹陷的左側車尾皺眉，「這就是你上次說的？撞到護欄那次？」

Albus不太好意思地低下頭咕噥了句。

「什麼？」

「那是上上次的，這是，呃、我不小心開進Longbottom家的院子了。」

「你欠他們家的草坪真多啊。」Gellert邊笑邊坐進副駕駛座。夏天進入尾聲的時候，他們逮著機會就在車子裡接吻，一開始就和畢業舞會那時同樣生澀，帶著好奇和試探，Albus時不時會發出讓人很難不深入聯想的聲音，Gellert知道他不是故意的，而這更令人熱血沸騰。於是他的置物箱裡備齊所以可能需要的東西，只是後來一直沒用上。Gellert忽然臉頰一熱，不知道Albus有沒有開過置物櫃，他見過那些東西了嗎？

Albus直直看著前方，他開車其實算穩，只是仍難掩緊張，Gellert心想就趁他不注意拉開櫃子看一眼好了，他又忽然轉過頭來。

「怎麼了？」Gellert有點做賊心虛地問。

「不，沒、沒什麼。」綠燈了，他又轉回頭去。

離家的前一天，他們開車到學校去，學校後面有片小樹林，Gellert知道有些學生會到那裡偷抽煙，也有人呼麻，小塊空地上散落著幾個木條箱，和一張不知誰大費周章搬來的破沙發，亂歸亂，其實他們把這地方佈置得意外舒適，那是個好地點，抬起頭還能看見星星。

畢竟暑假也快結束，那晚一個人也沒有，安靜得像是會發生些什麼。他們縮在沙發上，手臂互相磨蹭，Gellert心想這是一個適合接吻的時機，卻沒有輕易挪動，氣氛比他預想的更加慎重。

然後Albus開口，「你覺得我們⋯⋯你馬上要離開了，你認為我們之間發生的這些，會是個好主意嗎？」

一瞬間Gellert又想發脾氣，但這次他竭盡全力按捺住了，「當然。」他說，「又不是說我不會回來了。」

Albus微笑著。Gellert再一次確認他笑起來很好看，他只希望自己早點承認就好了。

「不，」Albus轉向他，「我會去找你。」他自信滿滿地，雙眼閃閃發光。

「好，當然。」Gellert無法克制去吻他，不只是嘴唇，也吻他的眼角和鼻峰，Albus緊緊扯著他的袖子，然後低下頭回吻他的嘴唇，也吻過喉結和鎖骨。他把東西都留在車上了，再加上那張沙發的味道實在不太好聞，所以最後他們還是沒做接吻以外的事，但那對Gellert而言已經很美好了。

他意識到車裡沒開音樂，這不太像Albus的作風。他轉頭看他，謹慎地操縱方向盤，肩膀有點緊繃，現在Gellert意識到這似乎有開車以外的原因。車子開入他們的社區時，Albus遲疑地開口道：「今天晚上你有什麼安排嗎？」

「不，沒什麼。」Gellert既困惑又期待。他記得Vinda也剛回來，發了訊息問他要不要喝一杯，但這不會比Albus準備提議的事重要。

「有一次你打電話來，我、呃，不小心讓Anna聽到了。」Albus顯得有點尷尬，為了掩飾而不自然地保持微笑，「然後呢⋯⋯Anna跟我爸媽說了⋯⋯我還沒告訴他們是你，但現在我們全家都很好奇。」

Gellert大概明白了。

「總之，你能不能晚餐時來我家露個面呢？」Albus拘謹地確認他的表情。

「你家人會喜歡我嗎？」

「天哪，我真的不知道。」Albus看起來真的滿臉擔憂，但Gellert很快揭穿他的惡作劇，而那種無傷大雅的壞心眼使得暖和而強力的喜愛在他腹中發熱。

「你弟弟恨我。」他故作傷心地說。

「你的用詞太激烈了，不過他是真的不太喜歡你。」

「他會揍斷我的鼻子的。」

「對，我不否認這個可能性。」Albus憋著笑。

「你要擋在我面前。」

「好。」Albus一邊笑一邊點頭，「那你答應了嗎？」

熱氣令人不知所措地蔓延著，大概已經捂紅他的臉頰了，「好。那你也得答應我一件事。」

「什麼？」

「Vinda找我喝一杯，你要一起去。」

「好啊。」Albus乾脆地說。

「然後，我會說你是我男朋友。」

Albus停頓了會兒，幾乎使他惴惴不安起來，「好。」他聽見他輕聲回答，於是那股無法忽視的熱氣促使他抓住了Albus還握著方向盤的手，一邊毛毛躁躁找出手機，點開了Vinda的訊息。

_ 明晚有空，兩個人 _ 。他心滿意足地敲起鍵盤。


End file.
